The Darkness Returns
by xhardimoltz
Summary: A great evil returns, a new hope appears too. Which will win the mind of the one who can destroy everyone or be the savior of the FAYZ?
1. Its Dark Servant

**Xhardimoltz: My first fanfic! My sister is awesome for telling me about !**

**Cami-chan: 'Cept I write kewl stories ... And I'm writing this part fer u!**

**Xhardimoltz: I'm gonna kill ya! **

**Darkness: Come to me! I shall kill you all plus that freak, Drake Merwin! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cami-chan: But I think he's awesome so you can't ...**

**Xhardimoltz: O.K., done here! On with the story! I don't own the Gone Series.**

* * *

Chapter One: Its Dark Servant

It was night. A skinny teenage boy wrapped in ragged clothes named Derek walked his way through Perdido Beach. He had just left his house, called by a nightmarish voice in his head to come to the crumbling ruins of the abandoned mineshaft that he has heard of from the other kids around town. The rumors were scary. No matter how much he tried though, he could not block out the voice, the evil sinister voice that certainly didn t belong to a human or a freak saying:

_Come to me._

He eventually came to the outskirts of the town. He looked back at it. It had been about a month since the last battle in the town. He remembered watching the town burn for what seemed like forever. He remembered watching the long dead Drake and his whip hand marching through the city laughing like the maniac he was. Derek remembered it all. And looking back at the city he felt an ominous feeling that he wouldn t be coming back any time soon, and wasn t entirely disappointed by that. He then set forth in his journey to the mine.

* * *

The crumbling remains of the mineshaft were coming into view. Just one of the many relics of battles fought for power caused by the many power struggles between good and bad, freak and human, Coates and Perdido. He eventually came to entrance of the mine, or what was left of it. It seems what he heard about Caine was true; he really could move a mountain. He felt leaded underneath the mass of rocks yet he could find no way in. Time to leave now he thought to himself.

_Keep going the eerie, _dark voice said.

He hesitantly went forward and discovered to his surprise, a deep hole with a rope going into the mine. He didn t want to go in, it seemed to generate a sense of pure darkness and made him panic, but a greater force pushed him towards the hole and down the rope. When he reached the bottom he realized that he was close to the thing that called him there. He could feel it is his mind, in his body, in his fear.

_I am the gaiaphage, come to me._

He went deeper into the mine and started shivering. The place was getting colder the closer he was to the deepest part of the immense mine. The boy was immersed in pitch black. He had no sense of where he was going. He was shivering from the coldness of the mine. He eventually found himself in the deepest section of the mine. It was a huge unnatural seeming cavern. The walls glowed an eerie radioactive green. There he saw a huge hole in the middle of the ground that was seeping a multitude of tiny crystals radiating a green glow. It was here where he could feel its presence the most. He became one with the monster momentarily. He knew its pain, its hunger, and its power. Its body was forever broken but it was still strong, stronger even than Caine and Sam. Then the beast s power broke from the mind of the boy and spoke to him.

_I knew that you would come. You will now work for me, simple human,_ the voice spoke, its voice sounding like a thousand pieces of metal shifting,_ I need of your assistance._

"Wh-wh-what are y-you?" he managed to stutter out. Every nerve in his body screamed him to leave, but he was frozen to the spot.

_I am the gaiaphage; some of you humans know me as the Darkness. You are to be my most loyal servant. Do as I say and you will be rewarded. Do otherwise and I will kill you._

"Rewards? What kind of rewards?" Derek was getting interested. He forgot about his fears. He was always into being rewarded.

_You will get powers, like those you call freaks. You will never go hungry, and I wont kill you._

"What do I do first, master?" How could he resist? He always envied the people with powers at Perdido Beach. And it promised no hunger. That alone would of sealed the deal. That and living, "Your wish is my command."

_I knew that you couldn't refuse. Your first task is to seek out a kid. I sense that he will of great use to me. He is located in the Santa Katrina hills. Find him and bring him here. He might resist so can have this power for now._ The crystals started swarming around Derek. He screamed in pain as the crystals took hold of him. Then he felt the power of the gaiaphage once again. This time though, he was able to hold on to some of it. It left his body and went back into the hole. He couldn t feel the suffocating presence of the Darkness anymore. He sighed in relief.

I can t believe that just happened, the boy thought to himself as he started leaving the cavern. His previous fear had returned, Note to self, don t get on its bad side. He walked a little bit more towards the entrance of the mine. The he realized that he didn t know what his power was. He wondered how it happened. Then his hands started changing. They were changing into swords, clubs, and other various weapons.

Cool, now if only I could get it to stop changing, at that moment the shifting stopped. His hands were perfectly melded into twin swords. He slashed at the dark around him. He heard a resounding swoosh. He could feel the air move at the power of his swing, I like this. I like this a lot. I wonder what other powers I will get if I get that kid. With that thought he transformed his swords back into his normal hands and climbed the rope.

When he got to the outside he saw that the sun was rising. He looked at it once and headed north, to the Santa Katrina Hills.

* * *

**Xhardimoltz: How was it? G****ood? Bad? Evil?**

**Cami-chan: I didn't read this but it's stupid.**

**Darkness: Review or I will enter your head!**


	2. Awakening

**Xhardmioltz: CHAPTER TWO IS FINISHED! I am so happy!**

**Cami-Chan: Whatever. I'm still not going to read it.**

**Xhardimoltz: Grrrrrr...Anyway I don't own Gone or series. Blah blah blah **

**Darkness: How come I'm not in here? People are going to die now!**

**Xhardimoltz: Not everything has to be about you! Gosh. Anyway I don't own gone. Blah blah blah. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Awakening

He opened his eyes, or at least tried to. His eyes seemed glued shut. Feeling extremely sore, he rubbed them with his hands. His whole body ached from the effort. His arms flopped to his chest and he looked around. He was in a small rectangular room with polished white walls. The only thing he could see other than the bed he was in was a metal door to the opposite of him. After a long moment of just laying there he decided to leave the room to try and find answers to why he was here. He took a deep breath and began to get out of bed.

Every nerve in his sore body screamed in protest as he got up and walked towards the door. He reached the door and twisted the doorknob. The door didn't open.

"I am NOT going to be stuck in here!" He yelled to the room. He kept twisting the doorknob with increasing ferocity, hoping that the door would unlock. Then, it just simply disappeared. The boy looked at the empty space where the door had been with complete astonishment. He hesitantly put his arm through the doorway. Nothing happened. After deciding that it was safe, he quickly went through the door.

He entered a circular room with seven other metal doors like the one that had disappeared. He tried to open the doors but they were all locked. He waited a little bit longer to see if any of the doors would vanish. When nothing happened, he continued through the hallway and entered a larger room. It had a couple of couches and an area with cabinets and a counter. It looked like the cabinets had been searched through. There were food wrappers scattered everywhere.

_It looks like I'm not alone. If the people are still here, maybe I'll get answers from them_, he thought to himself. Then he heard a deep grumbling. He was getting hungry. He looked to the cabinets to see if there was anything left. There was a single Snickers bar. He grabbed it and sat on one of the couches.

"OW!" a muffled voice said. It sounded like it was coming from underneath him. "Get off me!"

"Sorry." He got up quickly and looked at the person that he had sat on. She immediately pulled out a wooden bat and slammed it into his chest. He fell down with a thump. She raised the bat to hit him again and stopped.

"Wow, you look like crap." she said. She lowered the bat and held out her hand. "My name is Lana. What's yours?"

"Uhhhh…" He thought for a while eating his Snickers. "I don't have one…"

"Of course you have one, everybody has a name," The boy thought about it for a little bit more. He tried to think of how he had gotten here and what his name was but he came up with nothing.

"I'm telling you the truth, I don't have a name. I don't remember anything!" He was starting to get frustrated by his lack of knowledge. His Snickers bar almost flew from his hand.

"Calm down, I'll give you a name then. How about I call you Luke? You look like a Luke to me," she said. The kid thought for a moment.

"I like it." Luke smiled, "So what are you doing over here?" Lana looked at him in total surprise. Then she got really angry.

"What does it matter to you?" She screamed at Luke. Then she realized that she had yelled and became embarrassed, "I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm here because I wanted to get away from the people that live in the town. They keep asking me to heal them, and after a while it gets tiring. That's why I went off at you. Habit of mine."

"You can heal people? And what town are you talking about?" He was very curious now. He wanted information. That and his Snickers was gone.

* * *

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you have amnesia. There is a town south of here where most of the kids in the FAYZ live. It's absolute chaos. All the adults are gone. And some of the kids have powers. I have the power to heal people. I can't heal hunger though, which is the main problem here." She looked at Luke; he didn't look very hungry. "It seems that hasn't been bothering you much."

"I just woke up today, I have no idea what is going on here or what has been going on. And trust me, I'm hungry," He started looking through the cabinets again to find more food. He found a TWIX and started munching on it.

"Yeah, it looks like you just woke up," she said while pointing to his hair, "That's weird though. Oh well, this isn't the only weird thing around here." She got up from the couch she was sitting on. "Come on. We are going to look for my dog; he should be here somewhere roaming the halls. You owe me for sitting on me earlier."

"OK, fair enough." He followed her through the hallway opposite the one that he had came from earlier. They searched the many halls and rooms yelling the dog's name. Eventually, they found him in an office with various filing cabinets and desks. There were papers scattered everywhere. Luke started to look through them.

He found a paper with eight cell numbers. It told a mini-biography of each of the cellmates. He looked at each of them, knowing that one of them was his. He looked at Lana; she was petting her dog. _She probably wouldn't care if I left for a little while_, he thought to himself. He silently left the room with the piece of paper and started walking towards the room where it had all started. Maybe there was a clue around there about his identity. Before he got very far though, Lana began screaming at him.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought that something had killed you. I started freaking out in there!" She yelled and started running towards him"Well I thought that I would have been bother-" He was interrupted by a crashing noise coming from the way he was going toward. Lana had caught up with him by now. "What was that?" he asked her.

"How am I supposed to know?" she replied. "We should go and check it out."

They reached the sound of the noise. It was a small Tabby cat. It was on top of the cabinets. The cat looked at the two kids and suddenly disappeared. It then reappeared right on Luke's face.

"Get this thing off of me!" he screamed. The cat's claws were digging into him and scratching his face. Lana tried to get the cat off but it wouldn't release its grip on him. Suddenly a figure came into the room and hit the cat with a hammer. The cat fell to the floor and scurried away before another blow could be made. Lana and Luke were stunned at what had just happened. After a moment of silence Lana spoke.

"I'm going to have to heal you. Your face is pretty scratched up," She put her hands on Luke and he began to heal. After she was finished, Luke spoke.

"Thanks," he said, "So I guess that I owe you more then." Lana smiled at this.

"Yeah, I guess you do," She turned to the stranger who had scared the cat away. He was sitting on one of the couches. "Who are you?" she demanded. The boy looked at her and just stared for a moment. He then looked at Luke. After a while he answered.

"You may call me Derek."

* * *

**Xhardimoltz: CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Cami-Chan: I'm still not reading it.**

**Xhardimoltz: Please review! **

**Darkness: I'm going to kill you if you don't!  
**


End file.
